Tails' Backstory
by SonicFan8945
Summary: This is a backstory of Miles "Tails" Prower. Due to school, I may not be able to work on it every day but I'll do my best (due to school) Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Fox Cub

**Chapter 1: The Fox Cub**

Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, two foxes, gave birth to Miles on a late night on planet Mobius. There was an abnormality to Miles though. "He has two tails?" asks Amadeus, confused. "Does it matter? I love my adorable adorable baby anyway!" Rosemary replies. "Of course I love him, dear!" Amadeus responds. "So do I," adds Merlin Prower, Amadeus' brother. His relatives loved his twin tails as well as himself.

But will two tails be a curse or a blessing?


	2. Chapter 2: Life in the Orphanage

**Chapter 2: Life in the Orphanage**

The day after Miles was born, the evil Robotnik managed to kill his parents. The caretaker took Miles to the orphanage to be adopted. Because of his twin tails, no one wanted him. As he was in the baby section, they were too young to notice.

Once he was four, he was moved to the young boys' section. There was a ten-year old fox in there who laughed at his two tails. "Ha ha, what a freak!" He laughed, and soon, people joined in. "What's so funny?" Miles asks innocently. "You are!" Yells the fox. Everyone laughed.

As time went on, so did the bullying. Once he was 6, the now 12 year old would constantly beat him up. Miles constantly felt sad, alone. Like no one would help him. The fox suddenly yanked Miles' tails. "OW!" Yelled Miles in pain. "Shut up crybaby!" He yelled. He pulled again, but harder. Silent tears streaked down Miles' face. "Let go!" He shouts. Instead, he painfully ties his tails around an odd hook in the wall. Then, he punches Miles in the face and and pull his ears After lunch, he pulls Miles down so hard, he starts bleeding. Miles burst into tears. "SHUT UP!" He tells and kicks him in the face and made him bleed even worse.

Then, school came...


	3. Chapter 3: School

**Chapter 3:** **School**

The caretaker said that it's time for school. Miles had recently earned his nickname, "Tails", but he liked it more than his real name. He didn't want to go to school because he didn't want to be picked on. Once Tails was at school, He liked it at first. But then, a purple hedgehog walked up to him. "What's your name?" He asked. "My name is Miles Prower but I like to be called Tails," He answered. The hedgehog looked at him. "My name is John, and just saying, you're an UGLY FREAK!" He laughed. Tails was shocked! John called his friends, a parrot, a wolf and a penguin. Together, the beat Tails up.

"You gonna cry to your mommy?" John mocked. "But...my mom's dead..." Tails stuttered. Then, John got a knife. Tails knew what he was about to do. He used his Tails to fly out of school into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Tails Meets Sonic

**Chapter 4: Tails Meets Sonic**

After flying deep into the forest, Tails finally decided to stop. Knowing he was safe, he sat down. Next to him was an old box. He opened it. It was full of mechanical things. "I could make something with this," he said to himself. After a 15 minutes of tinkering, Tails made a light which turns on when you push the switch.

Two hours later, the people who lived in the forest caught attention of Tails and his creation. "What's this?" A monkey asked. "It's a light," Tails replied. The animals started whispering to each other. "What's going on?" He asked. Out of nowhere, the monkey grabbed Tails by the arms. "What are you doing!?" He asked. Then a badger walked up with a baseball bat. "Don't do it!" Tails yelled. But it was too late. The badger smashed the light with the bat. "Noooo!" He (Tails) cried.

Walking along a path clutching his destroyed light, Tails saw a blue blur. "What was that?" He asked. He saw it again. The blur stopped and revealed a hedgehog. "Who are you?" Tails questioned the hedgehog. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said. "My name's Miles Prower, but I prefer to be called Tails." Said Tails. "What are you doing out here all alone, and what is that in your hands?" Sonic asked. Tails told him everything, how his parents died, he was being bullied and how he escaped school. "No one likes because of my two tails," added at the end. "So are you gonna make fun of me like the rest?" "Of course not," Sonic said sympathetically. "I'll be your friend." "Really!?" Tails squeaked happily. "Really," Sonic said.


End file.
